NEW PACT
by dysondoyle50
Summary: What happens when Bo and Dyson are faced with a change in priorities. (I do not own Lost Girl. All rights reserved to Showcase)
1. Chapter 1

"Dyson I'm pregnant."  
said Bo as she leapt out of the bathroom and flung her arms around Dyson's neck. He kissed her hard; the kiss conveying the pure joy, love and bliss he felt at that moment. After what felt like forever, they parted lips when the need for oxygen became too great. Dyson, without saying a word, had the biggest smile spread across his face reaching his ears, his eyes filled with unshed tears of total happiness. Never in all his centuries had he been more content or more at peace, then this life changing moment with his one true mate and now the mother of his unborn child. He knelt down before her, putting both hands on her stomach and started kissing their baby the best he could. Dyson started whispering to his unborn child, all the while hands still glued to Bo's abdomen.  
"Hey I'm your dad little one. I already love you so much, just like your mum. I will do everything in my power to protect you. I will lay down my wolf and my life to protect you, because you are more important then both. I will never stop fighting for you and will always protect you with every last part of my being. I love you little one and I love you too Bo, more then you will ever know."  
By this point tears were streaming down Bo's face. She had a big grin on her face and pulled Dyson up gently by his hair to bring him to eye level. Bo kissed him tenderly and spoke for the first time since breaking the news.  
"You're going to be one hell of a dad Dyson."


	2. Chapter 2

2. The next morning Bo awoke with a smile on her face, remembering Dyson's reaction to her news the night before. She realized that even in slumber Dyson was protecting their unborn child; he had his right hand sprawled across her bare stomach. Bo was just thinking that she could stay like this for the rest of her life. Suddenly she was overwhelmed by nausea. She didn't want to wake Dyson but she also didn't want to throw up in bed. Bo quickly tore the sheet from the bed and wrapped it around her naked frame bolting out of bed and making a mad dash for the bathroom. Dyson was startled awake by the sheets being torn away and by the absence of Bo. He heard her wretching in the bathroom and quickly pulled on a pair of boxers from the floor and rushed to Bo's side. Bo was clinging to the edge of the toilet bowl emptying the contents of her stomach and beginning to dry heave once their was nothing left. Dyson held back her hair to try to keep it out of the way and rubbed comforting circles on her back. Bo looked absolutely exhausted and was now clutching her stomach and leaning back against Dyson. Dyson was concerned yet he remained silent. He held on to Bo; drawing random patterns on her abdomen and laid sweet kisses on her face. Once Bo's breathing returned to normal, Dyson finally spoke up with concern clearly written on his face.

"Babe, I know that morning sickness is normal but should it be this bad?"

Bo just shrugged because she had no past pregnancy experience; she hadn't even know anyone that had been pregnant that she could compare to.  
"How far along is our little one, anyway?" Dyson asked, excitement clear in his voice.  
Bo looked momentarily confused,

"Well, I thought I was around seven weeks, but I'm not sure now."

Her hands still on her stomach. She had just noticed that it had become distended. Bo stood up, ignoring the sheet that fell to the floor and looked herself over in the mirror. It was definitely there, a small yet definitive baby bump. Dyson stood up and wrapped his arms around Bo from behind.

"What's the problem love? Is everything okay? How are you unsure now?" he asked wearily, concern evident.

Bo sighed, "I shouldn't be showing already. It doesn't make sense. I only just noticed yet, I shouldn't be showing for almost two months. What if something's wrong with the baby? Maybe that would explain the extreme morning sickness. What if I'm not meant to be a mum? Dyson, I'm scared."

Bo was now bawling. Dyson was afraid he would loose everything. He needed to stay calm for her.

They had their differences yet, he knew she was probably the most qualified person to help.

"Lets go see Lauren."


	3. Chapter 3

Bo and Dyson rushed over to the fae hospital. No one knew about the baby because they had only known for less than twenty-four hours. The first people they wanted to tell were Kenz, Hale and Trick; not Lauren but they needed her help. They found Lauren without any problems.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Lauren; sensing the palpable distress between the couple.

"Lauren we need your help. Please, it's important. It's not case related, it's personal; so can we please do this somewhere more private." Asked Bo trying to keep her calm.

Lauren led them to a triage bed, more private and away from prying eyes.

She finally had enough of not knowing and asked," Okay, seriously what's wrong? You're worrying me. Bo are you sick?"

Just then, Bo paled and sat down. She looked at Dyson and he had just enough time to grab a nearby rubbish bin and hand it to her. Dyson held back Bo's hair as she began to throw up stomach acid and start dry heaving again. He rubbed her back and tried to comfort her.

"Hey babe, you're okay. You're both going to be just fine. I love you both so much." Dyson said quietly placing a kiss on her forehead.

Lauren's jaw dropped as Dyson's words sank in.

"Oh my god. Bo are you pregnant?

Bo and Dyson exchanged glances and momentarily forgot their worries and concerns as they thought about their unborn baby. One of Bo's hands joins Dyson's on her swollen abdomen, the other entwined with his. Smiles break across both their faces and Bo simply nods. After the shock starts to wear off, Laurens puts her professional façade back on and starts asking the right questions.

"How far along are you and how long have you known?"

"Well you see that's why we're here. I took five tests yesterday and they all came back positive. I calculated that I was six to eight weeks along, but this morning I noticed in the mirror that I'm already showing. I shouldn't be showing for a month or two and Dyson pointed out that the morning sickness is worse then he thought it should be. Maybe something's wrong with the baby."

Bo was now in tears and started to become hysterical.

"Shh, babe it's okay, our baby will be okay." Dyson said as he rubbed gentle circles over Bo's abdomen and the home of their unborn baby. "Lauren can you please run some tests and make sure everything is fine with both Bo and the baby? "

"Yeah, no problem. I'll start with an ultrasound and go from there. Bo lie down on the bed and uh, pull up your top. I'll be right back."

A few moments later, Lauren returned with the ultrasound machine. Dyson took a seat and held Bo's hand.

"Lets get started. The gel might be a little cold, it's nothing you can't handle I'm sure." Lauren said as she squeezed the gel onto Bo's exposed abdomen.

Bo flinched and squeezed Dyson's hand he squeezed it back in reassurance. Bo and Dyson stared at the black and white screen in anticipation. Lauren moved the wand over Bo's abdomen in slight confusion. Bo caught on and became even more worried. Dyson kept a calm façade for Bo's benefit.

"Lauren please tell us what's wrong. I need to know. Is it something I did? Is it my fault?" Bo panicked.

"No, no you didn't do anything wrong. You seem to be about nine weeks along, so you where close in your estimate."

"That still doesn't explain why I'm showing already. The baby can't be that big yet, can it? Is it some kind of succubus lycan thing? Lauren what's going on?"

Bo was now back to her frantic state. Dyson tried to calm her down again but she remained in her panicking state of mind.

"Shh, it's okay. Our baby's going to be fine. I'm sure he or she will be perfectly healthy." Dyson said kissing Bo lightly.

Lauren could tell that talking wasn't going to cut it with Bo. She was too worked up. Lauren decided to switch tactics.

"How about I just show you. Both of you look back at the ultrasound monitor."

Bo finally calmed down and grabbed Dyson's hand as they both turned excitedly to the monitor, holding Bo's hand even tighter.

"Okay, see here? This blobby bit here…" Lauren moved the probe around Bo's exposed abdomen. "…and these two blobs here. These are your babies. Congratulations you're having triplets."

Bo and Dyson where simply awe struck. Their jaws dropped and neither of them said anything for a few minutes. This time Dyson was the first to speak.

"Triplets? As in, three babies? Are they all okay? Will Bo be okay? Dyson fired off.

"Yes triplets. Bo is nine weeks pregnant with three healthy babies. So far everything looks good. As long as nothing traumatic happens and Bo is careful I don't see why she wouldn't carry the babies to term. You should come in for regular check ups and if you have any other questions feel free to ask. I can tell this is a lot to take in, so I'll leave you two alone to soak it in. Oh, and congrats. I'll print you off a few stills of the ultrasound that you can grab on your way out."

With that, Lauren left the couple to deal with the news privately. Bo remained silent

"Bo please talk to me. Are you still happy about the babies?"

"Dyson of course I am, I'm thrilled. It's just a lot to take in. What about you, are you okay with all of this?"

"Bo, I couldn't be happier. I can't imagine anything better than having a baby with you and being a dad. Now you're giving me three babies and I feel like my heart could explode there is so much love in it. I love you so much and I love these babies"

Dyson kissed her exposed abdomen three times with feather light kisses. He then kissed her vigorously with tears of joy in his eyes. Once they finally broke apart; Bo replied, also teary eyed and smiling.

"I love you too and I love them already as well. Lets go home. Let's just wait a while to tell people. I want to keep this between us and also wait to see that everything is okay with the babies"

"Sure thing Bo. Let's just stop and grab the pictures from Lauren first. Then we can head home to celebrate."


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks where great for Bo and Dyson. When he wasn't working, Dyson never left Bo's side. When he was working, he called and texted her constantly to make sure his family was safe. They had decided to wait to tell people until Bo passed her first trimester, just to be safe. It was hard for Dyson to keep the secret; he was so happy and proud that he wanted to shout the news from rooftops for everyone to hear. He also figured that once people knew it would be easier for him to keep Bo and their unborn children safe. Bo had assured Dyson that she would be extra careful and Dyson had the upmost trust in her. As the weeks went on, the tiny lives within Bo grew. It was getting harder to hide the pregnancy from their friends. Bo had already started to wear Dyson's shirts. They had just passed the twelve-week mark and decided to tell their friends tonight at the Dal. That morning they woke up the same way they had for the past three weeks; Dyson held onto Bo even in sleep and his hands resting protectively on her now rather swollen abdomen. Bo woke with a smile and kissed Dyson as he gently rubbed her abdomen.

"We love you Dyson."

"I love you too Bo …" kissing her abdomen he added, "… and I love you too babies."

They kissed and discussed there impeding family until they had to roll out of bed. Bo got up and examined herself in the mirror.

"Ugh, I'm huge. I don't know how no one has picked this up yet."

Dyson joined her in front of the mirror and snaked his arms around her, kissing the top of her head and resting his hands over their babies.

"You're not huge, you're pregnant with three beautiful babies. Let's head to the Dal to tell Trick, Kenz and Hale."

"K, I just need to get dressed and so do you. As much as I would love for both of us to stay in our current state of undress and continue where we left off last night; our friends are probably waiting."

"So babe, how do you want to tell them?"

"I figured we don't have to. We'll let them figure it out and just show them."

Bo has wearing a plain ribbed tank top, it was now tight and showed that she was definitely pregnant. She threw on one of Dyson's leather jacket overtop of the tank top to cover up. Bo stopped just before the Dal.

"Dyson, what if they're not happy? What do we do? Can't we just do this tomorrow?" Bo said, starting to wind herself up.

"Babe they'll be thrilled. Trick gets to b a great granddad and; Kenz and Hal are essentially aunt and uncle to be. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks. All that matters is that you and our three beautiful unborn babies and safe and healthy; and that I love the four of you more than anything." Dyson replied with a sweet smile on his face, one hand caressing her face and; one hand under his jacket she was wearing and places his hand on their growing family.

"We love you too Dyson."

"Lets go in, eh." Said Dyson after embracing and kissing her.

Dyson grabbed Bo's hand and led her to the Dal. Trick was behind the bar as per usual. Hale and Kenz where already seated beside each other at the bar with drinks in hand. The expecting couple sat next to their friends. Trick gave them two pints. Dyson drank his and Bo left hers untouched as they caught up with everyone; they laughed and had a great time. Bo had on Dyson's leg and the other on her abdomen. Dyson had one hand around her shoulder and the other joined hers on her abdomen. The couple where content, purely and simply. He lent over and kissed the top of her head.

"I think it's time." Whispered Dyson.

Bo gave him a slight nod and a smile.

Bo unzipped Dyson's leather jacket she was wearing and leant back against Dyson. Dyson held on to her with one arm and started rubbing circles on her abdomen with the other. Bo interlaced her fingers with his and the other also on her abdomen. She looked up and smiled at him as they kissed each other, in shire joy and love. They stayed like this for a moment enjoying their bliss. Kenz is the first to notice.  
"Holy crapola, Bo Bo. For real?"

Bo and Dyson shared a sweet smile. Dyson was the one to respond with pure happiness.

"Yeah. We're going to be parents. Trick you're going to be a great-grandfather; Hale and Kenz, you're going to be uncle and aunt,"

Dyson had the biggest grin on his face as he kissed Bo deeply and kept his hand over their children. Hale and Trick just stared at the couple, slightly bewildered. Trick was the first of the two men to speak.

"Congratulations are in order. Isabo I'm so proud of you. I can't wait to be a great-grandfather. If anyone deserves this, it's you two." Trick exclaimed happily.

He then got out from back behind the bar to hug his granddaughter and do his handshake thing with Dyson as well as a hug. Kenz and Hale then got up.

Kenz hugged Bo, "I'm so happy for you Bo. This is great. Oh my god, I'm going to be an auntie. I'm so excited."

Kenz than went to Dyson also giving him a hug after Hale gave him a quick bro hug and congratulated him as well.

"Way to go wolf man."

Dyson lent down and kissed Bo lovingly as they enjoyed this moment with their closest friends. They all sat back down with Trick behind the bar, Dyson and Bo's hands rejoined their growing family. Kenz thought for a minute.

"Wait, how far along are you two? Cause no offence Bo but you're kinda big."

Bo and Dyson just shared a knowing smile.

"We're three month along." Dyson shares a wink with Bo.

Kenz's mouth drops, Tricks looks kind of confused and Hale doesn't do anything.

"But, but…"

Before Kenz got any more worked then she needed to be, Bo answered "We'll we are having triplets."

With this said, Dyson kissed Bo again and the smile grew on both their faces.

Kenz, Hale and Trick just looked like they where in shock.

This time Hale was the first to speak, " Only you two." Hale says with a smirk, shaking his head.

Kenz broke her silence hitting Dyson on the shoulder. "Way to go D-Man."

Trick was last to speak, "Well that is something, isn't it. Are you two sure you're ready for this?"

Bo and Dyson smiled at each other lovingly. "I've never been so sure of anything in all my centuries." Said Dyson while kissing Bo and rubbing her abdomen that housed there growing family.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Replied Bo simply, with happy tears in her eyes, whist gazing into Dyson's eyes.

_I'm not exactly sure where to go from here. I know the important events/development I wish to enclose just not 100% sure how. Any ideas are very much appreciated._

_Ta_


End file.
